Sarafina
Sarafina jest matką Nali i przyjaciółką Sarabi. Jej partner jest nieznany z imienia. Spowodowało to, że Sarafina jest postacią uwielbianą przez autorów fanficów, ponieważ mogą kształtować jej historię i osobowość. Wygląd Sarafina wygląda jak typowa lwica z Lwiej Ziemi. Jej futro jest kremowe, łapy bezbarwne, a oczy zielone. Bardzo przypomina swoją córkę. Osobowość Sarafina jest typową matką dbającą o swoje dziecko. Jest silna i odważna więc bez zawahania rusza na ratunek, gdy jej córka jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Przyjaźni się z królową. Historia Przedakcja Sarafina miała nieznanego z imienia partnera (pochodzącego prawdopodobnie z Lwiej Ziemi), który został ojcem Nali. Gdy Simba i Nala były jeszcze niemowlętami, lwica doszła do porozumienia z Mufasą i Sarabi, że jej córka będzie zaręczona z księciem. Król Lew Sarafinę widzimy po raz pierwszy, gdy wraz z innymi lwicami śpi w jaskini pod Lwią Skałą, trzymając w łapach swoje dziecko. Później spotykamy ją podczas mycia swojej córki na półce skalnej. Gdy Nala spytała o pozwolenie na wycieczkę z Simbą, Sarafina zapytała o zdanie Sarabi. Następnie widzimy ją pełną smutku po śmierci Mufasy. Nala's Dare Sarafinę spotykamy, gdy ostrzega Nalę przed hienami, gdy ta wychodzi na spotkanie ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, Kulą i Chumvim. Gdy na Lwiej Ziemi pojawił się obcy lew, ona i inne dorosłe lwice odstraszają go głośnym rykiem. Następnie idzie poszukać trzech lwiątek i odprowadza je na skalny taras. Kiedy Nala wracała ze spotkania z nieznajomym, została otoczona przez kilka hien. Widząc to Sarafina skoczyła bez wahania, lądując między córką i hienami. Następnie dziękuje Ni za pomoc w odgonieniu napastników i nowego znajomego przedstawia reszcie stada. Simba's Big Secret Gdy Nala zaginęła, Sarafina spytała się Simby czy wie, gdzie ona może być. Nie chcąc zdradzić sekretu przyjaciółki, Simba kłamie, a lwica wciąż martwi się o córkę. W końcu, po kilku namowach swojej matki Simba przyznaje, że Nala jest w ukrytej jaskini niedaleko klifów, a stado idzie tam, żeby ją uratować. Gdy Nala została uwolniona z zasypanej jaskini, podbiegła do matki i obiecała nigdy więcej się nie oddalać bez powiadomienia jej. Ciekawostki * W początkowych założeniach filmu, Sarafina miała mieć syna Mheetu. * W musicalu ,,Lion King" w piosence ,,Chow Down" Shenzi mówi, że mama Nali (czyli Sarafina) zjadła tatę Banzai'ego. * Sarafina przez cały film wypowiada tylko jedno zdanie. * Jej partner został wspomniany jako malowidło na ścianie w jednym odcinku serialu Lwia Straż. Cytaty Król Lew: *'Hmm... A co ty na to, Sarabi?' - do Sarabi Nala's Dare: *'Tylko nie opuszczajcie Lwiej Skały. Teraz hieny są wszędzie na Lwiej Ziemi. To niebezpieczne.' - do Nali *'Na Lwiej Ziemi dostrzeżono obcego lwa. To może być jakiś niebezpieczny łotr. Dorośli ryczą na Lwiej Skale by go odgonić.' - do Nali *'Był po drugiej stronie Lwiej Skały. To dlatego tak się martwiłam.' - do Nali *'Byłaś bardzo głupia, samotnie udając się na równinę.' - do Nali *'Chodź do mnie Kula. Przynajmniej ty masz głowę na karku.' - do Kuli Galeria Król Lew Sarafina z Nalą.png|Sarafina z Nalą w jej łapach Simba podchodzi do lwic.png Kąpiel2.png Kąpiel Sarafina Nala Simba.png Hurra Nala Simba i matki.png Lwioziemki rozpacz.png|Sarafina rozpaczająca po śmierci Mufasy. Jej łapy są błędnie pokolorowane. Świetlana przyszłość.png|Lwice (w tym Sarafina i Nala) przerażone na widok hien Grafika koncepcyjna Lwice na skałach concept art.png lion king concept art storyboard 17.jpg Sarafina model sheet.png Inne media Król Lew wszystkie postacie.png|Wszystkie postacie z filmu Sarafina, Nala i lwiątko.png|Sarafina, Nala i inne lwiątko w komiksie "Simba and the Snake" Nala and Sarafina 1.png|Nala i Sarafina w książce Best Friends Sarafina and Sarabi 1.png|Sarafina i Sarabi w Best Friends Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Lwy Kategoria:Samice Kategoria:Stado Lwiej Ziemi